


Go find a boyfriend, or five

by sever77



Series: Poly Piles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru joins the poly pile, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Treat Yo Self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just me treating myself to all my favs in a poly pile<br/>nothing to see here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go find a boyfriend, or five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toffeepotatoes (inberin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/gifts).



His friends had convinced him to just go to some party and pick up a boy or two, Akiteru didn't expect to come back with five.

***

Yahaba was waiting at the door to welcome anyone he recognised – that was why he asked (with a stern voice, mind you) for Akiteru to step aside and them to have a talk. Akiteru didn't have much time to worry before Yahaba said, “You're pretty.” Akiteru smiled a charming and disarming smile. “But you're not invited to the party. I have it memorised.”

Akiteru had to prompt him.

“The guest list, of course. And the photos lined up of everyone who was coming.”

He decided to take a gamble, “I'm Ennoshita's plus one.” He'd managed to squeeze out of Kei that that was the new captain's name, and he'd seen Mr. Doorstop at a volleyball match.

“Can't be, he's with...Futakuchi from Dateko.”

“Then, I could be your plus one. My name's Tsukishima Akiteru.” He practically beamed at Doorstop-man.

He watched as Doorstop-man looked him up and down before nodding. “I'm Yahaba.” He didn't offer another name. Akiteru grinned into Yahaba's back as he was admitted into the building.

***

Nishinoya heard everything through the chaos and electric music – that was how he heard “I'll show you Futakuchi since you tried to impersonate him.” It sounded interesting, and he wanted to be anywhere interesting things were happening. From side-on, he thought it was Tsukishima that Yahaba was leading through the house. But he never came to parties. He called out the name, expecting nothing in return, and was just as surprised as Yahaba when he responded. After the initial confusion, with Yahaba muttering about Futakuchi having wandered off, “probably to make-out somewhere romantic again”, and Nishinoya recognising him, he learnt that Noya (as he insisted to be called) was a teammate of Kei. Noya, too, looked him up and down and said, “Yes.” before walking off. He was surprised when Yahaba started holding his hand to lead him this time.

***

Futakuchi was currently, very passionately, kissing Ennoshita, from the balcony that everyone in the swimming pool could see them from. He squeezed Ennoshita's arm before motioning for them to get back inside. It was just then that Yahaba opened the door with Karasuno's best blocker in tow, except he didn't have his glasses on, and was shorter than last time.

“This is Tsukishima, but Noya says we have to call him Akiteru to stop confusing him with his brother.” Yahaba said.

“And you're off the door because you've found the date you wanted?”

Yahaba tried to think of something smart to say and settled for, “Yes.”

Ennoshita said something that made him sound important, “I'm all for it, only if he agrees?”

As Akiteru was about to ask what he was supposedly agreeing to, but Noya came by and dragged him off by his hand.

“Come on, you gotta meet Akaashi!”

***

Akaashi was calmly admiring the playlist his friend had made for him in an empty room when Noya came through the door with a stranger, it looked like Tsukishima, but shorter.

“I'm Akiteru, you probably know my brother, I've met a Yahaba, Noya, Futakuchi and Ennoshita, who are you, and why do I need to know you?” The last bit was asked at Noya.

“Because he's one of us!”

The rest of the group trailed into the room slowly.

“This is our sixth? No complaints from me.” Akaashi said.

“Sixth what?”

“We're all together.” Yahaba pointed out. “Like, romance, together. All of us. Though Futakuchi likes to hog Ennoshita.”

Futakuchi grinned. It was Akiteru's turn to cast an appraising eye on all of them.

“You're pretty, you're hot, handsome, gorgeous, and beautiful. I'm in.”

***

Two weeks later, Akiteru's favourite parts were the snuggle-piles and the skype calls to Akaashi, where they called from two separate laptops so everyone could fit in frame.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always disappointed with my wordcounts


End file.
